


make you mine

by bothsexuals



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, set around issue 17 of miles morales: spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: It’s got his downsides, too, being Spider-Man’s best friend who’s secretly in love with him, like the nights spent awake, worrying about his best friend who is out there fighting god knows what in the darkness.This is one of those nights.or: just another way their first kiss could happen, really.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also a charlenge so thank you Charles. Also, enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the fact that I listened to "Make You Mine" by PUBLIC on repeat while writing this.

Ganke has feelings for his best friend. Which is totally fine, because Ganke can totally hide them and Miles usually isn’t the best at picking up this kind of stuff, so he is in the clear. 

He’s not sure when he started to have feelings for Miles- romantic feelings- but he did, and he’s pretty sure his best friend doesn’t feel the same, because he’s freaking _Spider-Man_ , and he could have anyone, including a gorgeous girl from _another universe_ who is also a super spider-person, and Ganke is, well, just Ganke. 

Okay, Ganke is pretty cool, he’s gotta give himself that. Miles always says he would be lost without him, and he’s pretty much the only person who can make his web fluid- so really, he’s contributing to his superhero-ing more than most people- but, still, he’s pretty sure Miles’ feelings aren’t the same as his. And he’s cool with that, because Miles is still his best friend, and Ganke has the fortune of being his, and that’s a pretty fucking amazing thing to be. 

It’s got his downsides, too, being Spider-Man’s best friend who’s secretly in love with him, like the nights spent awake, worrying about his best friend who is out there fighting god knows what in the darkness. 

This is one of those nights. 

It’s the weekend, so he’s in Miles’ room instead of their dorm room, and it’s way too late for him to still be up and pacing- as quietly as he can, careful not to disturb Miles’ parents or his newborn sister- but Miles still isn’t back, so Ganke is still here. 

He’d texted his mother a while ago to tell her he’d stay the night, and Rio had nodded in sad understanding when he’d told her his intentions, his own worry reflected in her eyes. Miles had left saying he would be back soon, he just had to do some quick reconnaissance with some of the Champions, but it’s been hours and well, Ganke doesn’t like to be a pessimist, but if his best friend doesn’t return soon he just might have to.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he hears a loud thud just outside the window, and he stops pacing to look towards it. 

“Miles?” he whispers hopefully, “Please be Miles.” 

He lets out a relieved sigh when his best friend climbs in through the window as silently as possible, and takes his mask off to show a mostly uninjured face. 

“Sorry,” he says in a quiet tone, “we ran into some C.R.A.D.L.E. people and well-” Ganke winds his arms around him before he can finish the sentence, and Miles hugs him back just as fiercely- Ganke doesn’t even care to point out his super strength, Miles’ too-tight grip on him is just a wonderful reminder that he’s there, and he’s _fine_. 

“I was so worried, dude,” he mumbles against his shoulder, then raises and turns his head and everything else happens a little too fast for his brain to follow, because before he can even wonder why the hell Miles’ lips are suddenly on his, they’re gone. 

He stares at his friend with wide eyes, and sees the same bewildered expression in his face. 

“What-” 

“I’m sorry,” Miles quickly interrupts him, “I was uh- I was going for your head but then you turned and I didn’t- I’m sorry. That was weird.” 

“No, it’s- it’s cool,” Ganke reassures him, his mind still reeling because _did he just kiss Miles?_

“It is?” Miles asks, clearly surprised, then quirks an eyebrow. “Like, how cool?” 

Ganke narrows his brows and asks, “What are you asking?” 

“Well-” Miles shifts on his feet nervously “-is it like, we-don’t-have-to-talk-about-it cool or let’s-do-it-again cool?” 

“Oh,” Ganke’s lips part in realization, and surprise, and really any emotion he could possibly be feeling right now, because holy shit, is Miles really saying what he thinks he’s saying? Is his best friend who he’s totally in love with really asking him if he can kiss him again? Did Ganke fall asleep while waiting for Miles, and is now actually drooling embarrassingly on Miles’ bed? He pinches his finger just to make sure and- oh, okay, it’s real. 

“Definitely,” he stammers, “definitely let’s-do-it-again cool.” 

“Oh,” Miles says with a soft smile, “cool.” 

“Which cool?” Ganke asks, his lips curved in a hopeful grin. 

Miles laughs, and hooks a hand behind Ganke’s neck to draw him closer. 

“Definitely let’s-do-it-again cool,” he whispers, and kisses Ganke again, and this time there’s no doubt that it’s just what he meant to do.


End file.
